Thanks to You
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Maria and Jeff have a small argument, will love conquer it all. One shot inspired by a song


**One shot enjoy please review**

Maria was outside her hotel room that she shared with Jeff, she looked over the city as she stood at the balcony, she couldn't understand why they fought again over something so meaningless. Tears started to run down her eyes, she didn't like to fight with Jeff after all she loved him. As Maria stood their crying Jeff sat on the corner of their bed, he knew Maria was upset and he hated being the reason that made her upset. Jeff sat there thinking of whether to go out there, or give her some space, he sighed not knowing what to do. Jeff decided to take a quick shower to clear his mind, as he gather he his clothes and headed to the restroom before locking the door he took a second and looked at Maria, he couldn't help but smile just looking at her made his heart skip a beat, that smile soon disappeared as he locked the door he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, thinking of how stupid he had acted earlier.

Maria stood there in the balcony, she knew Jeff was inside she wanted to be with, but how could she be with someone who didn't trust her. Maria turned around and looked inside her hotel room, to her surprise Jeff was gone, she couldn't believe that he left her, was it really over was it really going to end because of Phil, she started crying and feeling a bit guilty.

**Flashback**

"Jeff I swear there is nothing going on between me and Phil we are just friends", Maria said as she looked at a disturbed Jeff. Jeff moved his hair from his face and sighed and said, "Yeah Maria, you sure act really friendly around him". "What does that suppose to mean Jeff, I can believe you cant trust me", Maria said a bit mad. "Please Maria you know exactly what it means, when I am in a match you are with Phil, when we are spending some alone time who comes Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil your damn ex", Jeff sighed a bit frustrated, "Maybe you made a mistake in leaving Phil for me, oh and by the way I saw you two on the corridor". Maria laughed, "Please Jeff that hug was nothing it was just a friendly hug amongst friends". Jeff shook his head, "The one who is naïve here is you, Maria he still loves you I see the way he looks at you". "Exactly what way is that?", Maria said stubbornly. "Is the same way I look at you with love", Jeff simply said, "If you cant understand that then I seriously don't know what to do". "Just forget about it is stupid Jeff', Maria said. "I cant forget about it the problem is always there unless you end it Ria. But I don't see you ending it at all", he said with hurt in his eyes. "You know what I am ending this conversation here because its stupid and just plain pointless", Maria said storming out of the room to the balcony. "Nice to know you think our relationship is pointless Maria, I want to see your face once you find out I ended this", Jeff said before Maria closed the door.

**End of Flashback**

Maria let the tears fall, they were uncontrollable she couldn't believe he actually walked away, she looked up at the night sky hoping for a wishing star, or something to wake her up from this horrible nightmare. A pair of strong tattooed arms wrapped around, she jump being a bit startled as she turned around to come face to face with Jeff, "Please don't cry Ria I hate seeing you like this it hurts," he said as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Jeff I thought you left, and I am sorry I really am, I promise I wont talk to Phil anymore", she said as she hugged him tightly. "Maria, my sweet Maria I will be the stupidest guy in the world if I left you, and if you still want to talk to Phil I am not going to stop you, I guess jealousy took over me I was afraid to lose you", he said as he hugged her tightly and joined their embrace, still wiping some of her tears. "Jeff no one will ever take your place I love you and you only, and well I want to stop talking to Phil I am doing it for me not for you", she said with a small giggle as they shared a very passionate kiss before heading inside.

The next morning Maria woke up happy, she looked at her bed side and Jeff was no where to be found, but she did find a note and it read, "My sweet loving Maria I will like nothing more than to wake up with you each morning by my bedside, I saw you sleeping and I couldn't bare waking you up you were so calm and peaceful and looked beyond beautiful. I believe you deserve to wake up like the princess that you are, so when you wake I will have breakfast all done for you my love, I await for my beloved princess in the kitchen. P.S. Please don't go into the kitchen if you don't smell the pancakes yet. Love Jeff," Maria couldn't help but laugh at the ending of Jeff's letter. Maria stood up and started to walk into the kitchen as she smelled the pancakes, but what she saw shocked her, there in the kitchen floor she found Jeff on one knee, with a black box at hand which held a diamond ring, "Maria we have cried, we had laughed, we had endure together so many so many beautiful moments of our lives, thanks for being here with me, to me you are special", Jeff said as Maria started tearing up. "When I had fallen you raised me, you are a women with determination, to my life you gave direction, thanks to you today I am happy, when you arrived I learned to live, and its thanks to you that I will forever be happy, you are my princess, you are my everything, you brighten up my day with your laugh. You are my love, without you I will be dying, what I feel for you is gigantic. I'm grateful to have you here with me, thanks for being here and sharing your life with me, and most important thanks for allowing me to be part of your life, my love for you is like no other, you are very special to me so that's why I ask you today to marry me and give me the honor of being your husband", Jeff said as he saw a tearful Maria. "Yes Jeff yes I will love to be your wife", she said happily with tears running down her face as Jeff place the diamond ring at her finger, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "Wow Ria you make me the happiest guy on earth I Love you, sit down my love and have some pancakes", Jeff said smiling happily. "Jeff screw the pancakes", Maria said as she kissed Jeff passionately once more on the lips.

**Please review and vote on my poll for my new story very important you do thanks =)**


End file.
